


Taking Turns

by NorthTraveler77



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Height Differences, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Smut, Strap-Ons, Switch! Alcina Dimitrescu, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthTraveler77/pseuds/NorthTraveler77
Summary: You were summoned to Alcina's chambers one particular night, discovering that she had a few surprises in store for you.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu & Reader, Alcina Dimitrescu/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing Alcina as a switch! It did feel a little odd to write her as a bottom at first but don't worry, she ends up coming out on top if you know what I mean. ;)

You paused mid-step once you entered Alcina's private chambers, your eyes widening marginally. You weren't expecting this.

Just before making your way across the castle grounds, Daniela dropped by the library to inform you that the Lady of the castle wanted to see you. You had set the book you were reading aside and kindly thanked Daniela on your way out.

Standing in place, you were mesmerized at the sight before you. Alcina lounged on her bed, her silky black hair fanned around her head, appearing almost like a dark halo. Your mouth went a little dry at the black lace which adorned her alabaster skin, managing to leave very little to the imagination. Her choice of lingerie always left so much of her skin on display.

Her beauty was captivating, you would go so far as to even describe it as intoxicating. She looked like a goddess to you.  
Your eyes languidly glanced down her body where you could see that she was already pleasuring herself, slowly running her fingers over black lace. Her eyes were closed and she held such a blissful expression on her face. 

You quietly shut the ornate door behind you and when you turned back around, you noticed that Alcina was already looking at you with a soft smile gracing her features.  
"I have been waiting for you. You should know that it is not wise to keep a lady waiting." Her tone is lightly teasing. She bit her lower lip as she continued to slowly rub herself between the juncture of her thighs.

You smirked back. You started walking towards her, slightly mocking as you say: "My apologies My Lady, how can I make it up to you?"

She chuckled under her breath. "I'm sure that delightful little mind of yours can conjure up some ideas."

"As a matter of fact, I do have some idea on how to repay you." You make your way to the edge of the bed. You crawl onto the bed until you reach Alcina's delicate, large feet. You lightly trace your fingers up the expanse of her legs before you gently pry her thighs open. You place your hand on top of her hand to stop her from teasing herself any further.  
You moved her hand aside and smirked up at Alcina who tried to hold back a tiny mewl.

You softly ran your hands up from her hips, over her waist, before cupping both of her breasts. You brushed your fingertips against her nipples until they hardened against the lace material. You pulled the band of her bra over her large breasts until they spilled out.

Your mouth watered at the sight of her luscious breasts, some faint stretch marks could be seen and you gently brushed your hands across them. You lean down and flick the tip of your tongue against her left nipple before enveloping it into your mouth and swirling your tongue around it.

You massage her other breast with your left hand as you continue to suck on her nipple. You feel her fingers weave throughout your hair, pulling you closer to her. She breathes out a quiet moan as you finally release her erect nipple from your mouth with a loud pop. You continue to fondle her other breast as you leave a trail of kisses across her chest- over her smooth collarbone until you reach the column of her neck.

You nip at her pulse point which made Alcina release a tiny gasp. You immediately lick over the faint mark you just left behind and move up to nibble on her earlobe. Her hand is still in your hair, faintly scratching at your scalp.

You pull away slightly to rest your gaze on Alcina's face and you could see how pleased she looks. You lean in and firmly press your lips against her plush lips. She responds in kind and you sneakily snake your hand down her body and pinch the side of her ribs.

She lets out a little yelp and you use that opportunity to deepen the kiss, forcing your tongue inside of her mouth. You both swallow each other's moans, relishing the feeling of how intertwined your bodies are to each other. Your tongues continue to swirl around before you lightly bite down on her lower lip, tugging at it before releasing it between your teeth as you lean back.

You sit back while straddling Alcina and you reach for the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head, tossing it aside. You remove your bra next and you watch how Alcina drinks in your now exposed chest, giving you a pleased hum. You undo your pants with ease and slide them off along with your underwear. You toss it in the same pile where your shirt and bra lie.

You stare down at Alcina once more and you decide to remove her bra so you can have more access to her beautiful body. You straddle Alcina once more and you can see her hands moving towards you from your peripheral and you quickly slap them away, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I think I need to restrain your hands, My Lady." You taunted while tsking in mock disapproval. 

"Oh? Have I been naughty already?" She purred while lifting her hips slightly to grind against your core in a teasing manner. You push her hips back down with a chuckle. You climbed off of Alcina and quickly made your way to one of the nightstands and pulled open the drawer which held an assortment of different toys. You grabbed the purple silk rope and made your way back to Alcina.

"Now, raise your hands above your head." She gave you a smirk as she did as she was told. You wrap the rope around each of her wrists, effectively tying it to the headboard. You give a slight tug to make sure it isn't too loose. With her massive amount of strength, you knew she could easily break free from her bonds if she really wanted to, but she enjoys letting you restrain her every once in a while. 

"It's not tight is it?" You ask her.

"No, it's fine." She reassures you with an easy smile.

"You do remember the safe word if you want to stop at any time, right?"

"Yes, it's 'red'."

"Good."

You slide back down her body and pinch her nipples along the way making her hiss slightly in pain as her chest arches towards you for more of your touch. You plant your lips onto her sternum and slowly make your way down to her navel, licking and nipping her skin along the way. You run your nails along the inside of her thighs before you spread her thighs wider apart.

You suck in your lower lip, attempting to stifle a moan as you notice how damp her lace panties are. You start sliding your hands back and forth on her thighs as you crouch down and settle yourself between her legs. You ghost your breath over her heated core and you could tell that Alcina was trying hard to not make any sounds as you decided to nip and lick where the inner thigh meets the pelvic bone on both sides.

You heard her breath hitch in her throat and you look up to see Alcina staring at you with wanton desire. Ever so slowly, you closed the gap and gave one long swipe of your tongue over the material that covered her mound. 

"Oh! P-please (Y/N)..." She bucked her hips, desperately needing more of your mouth on her.

You didn't want to keep teasing her forever plus you didn't want to deny yourself any further. You were just as eager as her.

You tug her panties to the side and you could see how swollen her pussy was and how much wetter she has gotten. You purposefully dart your tongue out to lick your lips and Alcina attempts to shift her hips closer to you.

You briefly glance up at Alcina and the look she gives you is that of deep longing. You finally relent and attach your mouth onto her needy core. You run your tongue up and down her slit, gathering up the slickness that had gathered during your prior merciless teasing.

You take her engorged clit between your lips and suck with enough pressure to cause Alcina to arch her back off of the bed, giving you her loudest moan yet. You alternate between sucking and flicking the tip of your tongue against her bundle of nerves.

You can see her pull slightly at her bonds, wanting desperately to fist her hands into your hair and fuck herself against your face.

You tilt your head down and you tease her entrance before shoving your tongue inside of her as you gently rub circles around her clit with your thumb. You love exploring the inside of Alcina as you move your tongue around, moaning at how delicious she tastes. You eventually remove your tongue and quickly insert three fingers which she takes in easily.

"You're such a good little princess, aren't you? Taking all this for me." You coo sweetly at Alcina.

You begin to pump your fingers at a fast pace while you envelop her clit back into your mouth once more. You suck on her clit fervently and she clamps your head in a vice-like grip between her thick thighs, suffocating you slightly. Alcina's breathing is getting heavier and your moans of encouragement spur her further on.

You lift your mouth to say: "Go ahead... cum for me, Alcina!" You continue pumping your fingers in and out of her rapidly and you go back to running your tongue between her folds. You take her clit back into your mouth, sucking on it hard, and, suddenly, you feel her clench around your fingers, and a gush of slickness coats your chin. She screams in pleasure as her entire body lifts off of the bed and you start to slow your movements, helping her ride the wave of her orgasm.

Her body falls back onto the bed, slumping in exhaustion. You remove your fingers and you look up at her with a small smile on your face. You crawl back up her body and cradle her face into your hands, turning her head slightly to face you.

You kiss her longingly before pulling back. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing..." She barely manages to breathe out. Your smile widens and you finally reach up to undo the ropes that were wrapped around her wrists. You tossed the rope back onto your nightstand.

Her hands find your waist and she tenderly traces her hands up and down against your skin.

"I have a surprise in store for you." She whispers seductively as she settles you beside her. She gets up and moves to her own nightstand and opens the drawer. "I am aware you have been wanting to try this for a while now."

Your lower jaw dropped open in shock. She held up a 14-inch purple dildo which was already situated in its harness.

"Holy shit..." You mutter under your breath, marveling at the length and girth of the dildo. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she tosses you the toy your way, landing on the bed in front of you. "I'm surprised you managed to get this so soon." You say as she turns her body to slide her panties off while still smirking at your astonished reaction.

"Try it on."

You stand up on the bed and slip your feet into the harness, sliding it up your legs before settling it on your hips. You tighten the straps on either side of you and you hopped up slightly to make sure it stayed in place.

It did.

You stare down at the monster cock hanging from between your legs, impressed that it doesn't feel too weighed down. You grip it and you realize that you can't entirely wrap your hand all the way around it.

"Well, looks like this will work out." You said amusingly, glancing back up at Alcina who started to crawl onto the bed towards you in a leisurely manner, swaying her hips slightly. You settled yourself onto your knees and you gulped a little when you saw the predatory glint appear in her eyes.

Oh, you know this look very well. She was in a ravenous mood. You knew you were about to be absolutely ruined but in a delightful way.  
You could only stare in a mix of awe and nervousness. You could feel your heartbeat speed up a bit faster. You knew she could immediately tell by the way her eyes narrow slightly.

Once she was in front of you, she let a sinister grin spread slowly across her face. She placed her hand right above your breast and sensually glided it towards your sternum. You wondered what was about to happen nex-

She roughly shoved you and you yelped out in surprise as you landed on your back unexpectedly. Before you could gather your bearings, you felt cold hands wrap around each of your ankles and she dragged you back closer to her. 

You glance up at her in surprise and she leaned over half of your body, looking down at you with hooded eyes. You find yourself wriggling slightly due to being under her intense gaze.

"Stay still." She demanded firmly.

She gripped the base of the enormously sized dildo which you noticed, she could easily wrap her entire hand around it. You watched as she let a long line of drool escape from between her lips letting it land on the head of the dildo.

"You will let me know if anything I do is too much, understood?" She raises an arched eyebrow at you.

"Yes, I'll say 'red' too."

She tossed some strands of her dark hair over her shoulder as she leaned closer to the dildo. You had a feeling you weren't going to be mentally prepared for what was about to happen, but you could feel the excitement rising within you all the same. 

Her mouth hovered over the dildo while gently stroking its entire length. At that moment, her golden eyes glanced up at you, flashing briefly with mischief while staring intently into your own eyes. She gave you a devilish smirk before slowly lowering her head, wrapping her ruby red lips around your faux-cock.

You watched with rapt attention as she enveloped the entire length of your cock into her mouth, her gaze never once leaving your face. A rush of heat dropped low into your abdomen. You gasped when you felt her lips brush lightly against your skin, deeply fascinated that she deep throated you in one go.

She hummed lightly before moving up and removing your cock from her mouth. You could see a light sheen of saliva coating the entire length and glimpsing down a bit further, there was a crimson lipstick mark on your pelvic area from where her lips made contact with your skin.

She gripped your length before leaning down and running the flat of her tongue across your slit causing you to let out a soft moan while she continued upwards, licking the underside of your shaft before swallowing it into her mouth again.

She swirled her tongue around the tip before slowly lowering her mouth while taking several more inches of your purple cock deep into her throat. From where her hand is wrapped around the base of the toy, it caused the saddle of the harness to shift and press down against your clit.

"F-fuck..." You sputtered out while squeezing your eyes shut.

"Look at me." You open your eyes back up and a devious look shines bright in her already dazzling eyes. "If you attempt to close your eyes again, I will not let you cum."

You whimper in response. Right away, she shoves your thick cock back into her mouth, bobbing her head along your length at a fast pace while purposefully grinding the pad of the harness against your clit, making you squirm underneath her.

The pressure against your clit and the lovely show that Alcina is putting on for you has you feeling things more than words can possibly describe. There was a gathering slickness between your legs and you felt on the edge of an oncoming orgasm but the pressure wasn't quite enough to bring you there.

You fisted the bed sheets between your fingers, trying to shift your hips to find just the right spot for more friction. Alcina observed you the entire time and you began to notice that she would purposefully prevent you from gaining that extra pressure by moving your hips just a fraction away from the saddle of the harness.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw glee dancing across her face, somehow managing to give you the evilest smirk while her mouth was still wrapped tightly around you.

You almost let out a pathetic sob before you quickly reached down with both hands, interlacing your fingers throughout her silky hair. You formed a tight grip while holding her head in place and you saw a brief flash of surprise spark in her eyes before they darkened in desire once more. You thrust your hips up and forced your cock deeper into her mouth, managing to hit the back of her throat.

You forced her to deep throat you once more until you saw a slight bulge in her throat. You pressed her head down just a bit further so you could grind against the saddle piece, slowly building your orgasm. Alcina released a slight cough around your cock, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

The sound of her gagging and seeing her take everything you gave her gives you a heady rush of pure ecstasy. You lift her head up a little, relieving a bit of the pressure in her throat. You gripped her hair tighter before slowly picking up the pace of your thrusting, roughly face fucking Alcina and she happily let you.

She found herself relaxing her throat while she continued to stare closely at you, portraying amusement in her eyes while managing to smirk around your cock again. You dug your head further into the pillow, closing your eyes tightly once more. The pressure of the harness on your clit caused you to release a long-drawn-out moan.

You were close.

You increased your movements, bucking fiercely up while forcibly bobbing her head up and down your shaft, sloppily sucking you off. She released a low wanton moan while she continued to observe your facial expressions. You felt the vibrations of her moaning snake down to your core and you were on the precipice of pure unadulterated pleasure.

Your toes began to curl, your breathing becoming more ragged and heavy. The pressure on your clit increased, the mixture of Alcina's moaning and gagging reaching your ears louder and louder. 

You were right there. So close. Suddenly, you felt her nails dig into your hips sharply.

You parted your lips in a silent scream. You felt the height of your pleasure start to release. "A-Alcina!"

Then your hips were suddenly shoved roughly back down onto the mattress, effectively cutting you off from reaching your orgasm.  
Ruining it.

You snapped your eyes back open and glanced down towards Alcina and saw her lift her mouth off of you. She grinned mischievously at your disheveled state. Your chest rapidly moved up and down. Your breathing coming out uneven. You whined in frustration and she chuckled darkly under her breath.

"W-why did you stop?" You gave her a slight pout, jutting out your lower lip.

"I believe you have had enough fun. It's my turn now." She husked as she flashed her sharp fangs at you while slowly crawling up your body. She moved in closer, whispering into your ear, "I believe I also said to keep your eyes open or I would not allow you to cum, but you disobeyed me...especially when you tried to take your pleasure into your own hands." 

You realized she let you take control for a brief moment, knowing she wasn't going to allow you to cum after the stunt you just pulled. She tricked you into a false sense of security. That was your punishment for not obeying her.

You turn to look at her, staring up at her hovering form. Your lips quirked upwards at seeing Alcina's red lipstick smudged at both corners of her mouth due to your prior actions. She narrowed her eyes playfully at you and suddenly gripped your jaw, painfully digging her nails into your flushed cheeks.

"From your little smirk, I can see how much you enjoyed ruining my makeup." She slowly drawled out.

"I did more than just ruin your makeup. I ruined your throa-" Your sarcastic retort was cut off when she shoved two of her long fingers deep into your mouth, making you gag on them. Your eyes widened in surprise at the sudden intrusion and she laughed cruelly at your reaction.

She began to move her fingers back and forth in your mouth at a leisurely pace while still gripping your face with her right hand. You gave a low moan around her thick fingers while flattening your tongue as to coat her fingers with your spit. Alcina hummed in pleasure before removing her fingers from your mouth and resting her left hand between the apex of your thighs.

"Will I need to gag that smart mouth of yours?" You shook your head side to side while whimpering at her gentle circling on your clit. She leaned down and kissed your forehead. "Good girl."

She pulled herself away from you and sat back up on her haunches. She gripped the dildo firmly and began to softly caress it, spreading more of her saliva all over it, lubricating it more. She leaned over you on all fours and with her right hand, she grabbed your cock and teased the tip against her clit. You heard her inhale sharply.

She slowly guided you inside of her, letting out a sinful moan as you began to knead her large breasts between both of your hands. You watched as she took the entire length into herself until it was gone from your sight.

"Now, make Mommy cum."

She leaned down and pressed her lips firmly against yours. You slowly slide out of Alcina before raising your hips and thrusting back into her cunt. Alcina moaned against your mouth, quickly slipping her tongue out to lick against your lips.

You continued ramming into her. You could feel her slick traveling down from her cunt and landing onto your thighs. You moved your hands along her breasts until you gripped each nipple between your fingers and pinched hard.

Alcina stopped kissing you and threw her head back, moaning your name. She loved the feeling of your hands roving all around her body while you thrust into her at a steady pace, savoring the feeling of you filling her up. You released her nipples and settle your hands onto her hips. You strained your entire body and you fasten your movements, enjoying the way her breasts bounce.

"T-that's it, (Y/N)... y-you are such a good girl!" You let out a moan at being praised.

Alcina sits up and rests her hands on your waist where you can see her in all her naked glory. You can see how much of an effect you have on her. An elated expression adorns her face, her mouth is parted and her eyes are closed as you continue to slide the dildo in and out of her cunt at a fast pace.

She opens her eyes to look down at you and she runs her tongue across her lips as she lightly skims her hands from your waist- over your breasts, finally resting them on your shoulders.

Suddenly, she digs her sharp nails into you and scratches down along your body making you hiss in both pleasure and pain. A trail of red welts spring forth and you could feel something trickle across your chest. You glance down and saw tiny droplets of blood appear from where she scratched you.

A deep growl rumbled low in Alcina's chest and you looked back up at her and you felt a rush of adrenaline course throughout your body when you saw the brilliant gold that was once her eye color now replaced with pitch blackness, a dark abyss that was slowly pulling you in.

She harshly grounded her hips, pinning your hips back down. You are now trapped between Alcina and the bed underneath you. She grips both of your wrists tightly and pins them above your head, baring her elongated fangs at you.

She starts to ride you, bouncing up and down in a wild fashion. The pressure and force of her erratic movements manages to grind against your core and you squeeze your eyes shut, letting out a low whine.

"Look at me!" She demanded and you flutter your eyes back open and you gasp when you feel her hand wrap around your throat. She tightens her grip around your neck little by little until black spots start to appear around the outside of your vision. After a few seconds, she loosens her grip to relieve the pressure just enough for you to gulp in a large breath of air. She leans down and licks the outer shell of your ear.

"You will not cum until Mommy tells you to, understand?" She whispers menacingly into your ear.

"Y-yes, Mommy!" You barely managed to choke out between her flexing her fingers around your delicate throat. She lets out a pleased hum as she continues to bounce up and down your cock. She hovers her mouth near your chest and licks up the small amount of blood that surfaced from her handiwork.

You could feel the tips of her fangs press against your skin but not hard enough to puncture.

Your breath comes in faster. "B-bite me, Mommy..."

There was a brief moment of pause, Alcina looked up at you for a few seconds. "If you're sure, darling."

"Yes, Mommy, I'm sure." You breathe out certainly.

"Beg me. Beg Mommy to mark you."

"P-please, Mommy! I-I want you to bite me! Mark me! Please!" 

You could feel her warm breath ghost across your supple skin, drawing forth a shiver from your body. A monster-like tongue escapes from Alcina's mouth, dragging it along your throat.

"Cum for Mommy, sweet girl." As soon as she uttered those words, she immediately sinks her pointed fangs into your neck. The combination of her bite and the force of her movements grinding against your needy core finally pushes you over the edge. You part your lips and you press your head deeper into the pillow as you moan aloud unabashedly.

"O-oh! Fuck! Y-yes, Mommy!"

Alcina felt herself tightening around your cock right after hearing you beg and moan for her in pure desperation. She noisily moaned into your neck, reaching her climax at the same time as you. Her juices gushed everywhere, making a mess all over the lower half of your body and onto the silky bed sheets below. The squishing noises increased as she roughly fucked herself raw on your 14-inch cock buried deep inside of her.

She drew closer to you, desperate to taste more of your blood. She emitted another low growl as she dug her fangs deeper into your throat, relishing the way your body responded to her actions. You whimpered as she drank from you.

After a moment, she slowed her movements and pulled her mouth away from your neck, licking the remaining blood off of her lips.

"My sweet darling, you did so well." She moved off of you as she cupped the side of your face, smiling down at your exhausted form. You gave a tired smile back in return.

"I think I'm ready to pass out. I feel a little sleepy..." You chuckle light-heartedly. "Cuddle with me?"

"Of course, dear, but let's get ourselves cleaned up first unless you would like to sleep with _that_ on?" She smirked, pointedly glancing at the strap you're still wearing. You blushed a little in response, somehow forgetting you were still wearing the damn thing.

"Oh, god no." You laughed. "Alright, let's go." You slipped lazily out of bed and undid the harness and placed it aside with the rest of your clothes.

You followed Alcina into the bathroom, both of you slipping into the marble bathtub after filling it up with steamy water. You let out a relaxing sigh as you tilt your head back, closing your eyes. The soft bubbles surrounded both of you, easing your muscles.

"This is perfect..." You said softly.

"I agree." You felt her hand clasp yours, squeezing tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got carried away with this one. It's been a while since I've written smut plus this was the first time I've written anything involving strap-ons. I didn't want to keep using terms like "dildo", "toy", etc. the entire time since I felt it would detract from the scene and make it too impersonal for the reader. So, I used the strap-on as an extension of the reader. I hope that worked out.
> 
> Besides that, I hope you enjoyed the story (porn)!


End file.
